1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a sleeve coupling for a branching or connecting point of cables, and more particularly to connecting and branching communication cables having optical waveguides. The sleeve coupling comprises a sleeve surrounding the branching or connecting point, which is connected at the ends, in a liquid-tight manner, with end bodies penetrating into the sleeve. Each end body defines at least one through opening for leading a cable into or out of the sleeve coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sleeve coupling of this type is known from German DE-OS 38 17 795. In this patent, the sleeve and the end bodies each comprise two half-shells. Each end body has a central opening through which a main cable enters or exits. At a radial distance from the central opening, each end body has a through opening through which a branching cable passes. For the purpose of sealing, the half-shells are adhered to each other. Both the central opening and the through opening are sealed with their respective cable by means of a shrinkage tube. The annular gap formed between the sleeve and the end body is sealed by means of a clamping element. An advantage in this sleeve coupling is that, after loosening of the clamping element, the sleeve can be displaced over one of the end bodies, as a result of which the interior of the sleeve coupling becomes accessible. New cables can be connected by inserting them through the unoccupied through openings. The sleeve can then be returned to its original position and the clamping elements can again be installed thereabout.
A disadvantage in this sleeve coupling is that it is difficult to keep the seams between the half-shells permanently tight. Because of the considerable forces that have to be applied by the clamping element for proper sealing, damage to the seal can occur at the seams. In such situations, water can then enter the sleeve coupling and can make the sleeve coupling and, under certain conditions, the cable, unusable.